


【D←N】夏日末途

by sgyh12



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AN UNPLEASANT STORY, Family, M/M, Psychological description, Unrequited Love, still waters run deep
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgyh12/pseuds/sgyh12
Summary: 他原以为自己有机会，他喜欢被抚摸头发，喜欢听见那无奈的嗓音叫他的名字。最终他看到的只有漆黑的末途。





	【D←N】夏日末途

**Author's Note:**

> 主DN腐向，VN亲情，有极少的NK友情
> 
> N【单相思】注意
> 
> DMC5后续，是个不怎么愉快的故事，但整体基调是日常向，篇幅较短，预定三章完成
> 
> 想表达DVN三个人之间疏离又亲近的关系

每年入夏，姬莉叶都会组织孤儿们去远一些的地方游玩，福图纳的恶魔已经所剩无几，加上每次都有尼禄保驾护航，他们也不再有过多的担忧。

 

去年因为突发事件耽搁了，姬莉叶也不再放心带孩子们出去，那年的出游计划理所应当的搁浅了。

 

尼禄挠着自己的短发，对孩子们说抱歉。

 

“不，比起那个，尼禄的手还在痛吗？”弗利欧没有在意这次旅游计划打了水漂，对于尼禄断掉的手臂忧心忡忡。

 

“还好，”尼禄展示了妮可为自己做的义肢链接处，“以后可以替换义肢了。”

 

“那个姐姐还蛮厉害的嘛。”弗利欧小声嘟囔着。

 

“呼，呼，”艾琳跑过来在尼禄断掉的关节处，模仿着姬莉叶为他们吹伤口的样子，“痛痛飞走了！”

 

尼禄抚上孩子的头发，他冰蓝色的眼瞳望向窗外，外面一副生机勃勃的景象，初夏中的植物叶片带着浓重的绿色，在太阳光下闪着暖色的光。

 

院子正种着蔬菜，还有摆在窗台上刚刚绽放的天竺葵、爬上围墙与栅栏的常春藤，连路边不知名的白色小花也是如此可爱动人。

 

他希望但丁活着，想着他看见这一切的景象。

 

1

 

但丁想象过很多种回到人界的方式，但其中绝对没有自由落体。

 

当他意识到自己在半空中时，耳边传来的只有呼呼风声，两眼一看下面，坚实的大地已经朝他扑面而来。

 

他的眼前一闪而过最后的下场，浑身的冷汗本能外冒——这脸真的不能再遭罪了。

 

红光在他身上浮现，但丁及时魔人化展开翅膀为落地做缓冲，饶是他有恶魔极强的恢复能力，这一下直接砸地上毁容骨折不仅很痛而且好几天都没法见人。

 

半魔直接扑在了柔软的草地上。

 

“老哥，你这坐标定的有问题啊。”红色大衣的恶魔猎人恢复了人类的模样，一双带着靴套的双腿从他眼前略过，他的兄弟依然保持游刃有余的姿态平稳落地。

 

“有什么关系，反正回来了。”维吉尔一边毫不在意的回应，一边把阎魔刀收进了刀鞘里。

 

但丁的鼻腔充斥着绿植与土地潮湿的气味，这阔别已久的熟悉感让他恍如隔世，短短一年时间他就对人界如此怀念，清新的空气净化他的肺部，一直浸染在魔界血腥且沉重的空气让即使有恶魔血统的但丁都恶心的要命。

 

他终于从地上爬起来，可他的长兄像一尊雕像在身旁站着，手里拿着那把白色刀柄的日本武士刀，与他同色的眼睛目视着前方。

 

但丁看见维吉尔的眼神里有意外与不知所措，即使他脸上表情没有过多变化。他盯着哥哥飘忽的眼神，与此同时感受到了身后因为意外降落而忽略的一股似曾相识的魔力。

 

——那是尼禄。

 

但丁回头看去，就看见了远处尼禄那张熟悉的脸庞，大男孩只是呆立在那里，他的脸上既没有惊喜或悲愤，站在那里看着刚刚在不远处半空中降落的父亲与叔叔，围绕在他身边的还有几个长大嘴巴瞪着眼睛看这两个半魔以极其精彩的方式从天而降的小屁孩。

 

弗利欧手里攥着的棒棒糖掉在了地上。

 

“哇哦，真是好久不见。”但丁发出发自内心的感叹。

 

尼禄和姬莉叶早早就开始准备今年的外出计划，由于去年没能出去玩，孩子们虽然理解但免不了怨声载道。

 

一众孩子已经厌倦了在福图纳转来转去，他们已经对于那分离的岔路与植物都已熟悉，福图纳作为一个海岛，在恶魔带来的树林与严寒消失后就剩下海景可以一看，而孩子早已腻味同样的路线，再次游览千篇一律的风景终于让他们集体抗议，这下连姬莉叶也安抚不了他们了。

 

尽管尼禄一再声称外面的世界有恶魔活动，并且种类比福图纳的还要多，可孩子们对于尼禄的自信心比他本人还要高，从这群小孩子知道他长出完好的手且额外附送两只蓝色巨爪开始就大呼小叫，迫不及待的要看他用新能力解决恶魔的帅气场面，但福图纳真的没有多余的恶魔可供他表演了。

 

于是小孩们强烈要求前往大陆当做去年没有出游的补偿。

 

尼禄对于小孩子是没办法的，他们的言语能力比他这个成年人还强，通过绝食和哭闹的方式达到自己的目的，他知道这些小家伙们明显在私下已经把计划商量许久，只能无可奈何的坐在一旁看着他们闹。

 

这边尼禄还没想出解决方法，姬莉叶就心软了，她让尼禄和妮可用房车带他们去较为安全的地方。姬莉叶是没有出过福图纳的，论外面哪里最合适也只有这俩人在外面跑的时间长知道一些。

 

尼禄觉得这个建议没多大作用，他在外面不是在砍恶魔就是去往砍恶魔的路上，根本没有闲心去关注周遭的风景，但妮可倒是一副胸有成竹的样子，她熟练的按下电话号码，还没说几句话就表示解决了问题，有人推荐了地点。

 

“这人是谁？”

 

“崔西。”

 

尼禄不晓得妮可和崔西是什么时候变得那么熟络，她们在红墓市才见了那一次？但崔西确实靠谱，而她首选的地点则是但丁事务所的所在地——传奇恶魔猎人的大本营，即使他本人已经消失了一年，在魔界通道关闭的现在极少有恶魔在那周围生事了。

 

单靠尼禄自己也想不出别的异议，带孩子们游览一下城市也是个不错的选择，趁这个机会也可以为他们买一些福图纳缺乏的东西。

 

姬莉叶有生以来第一次离开福图纳，她一边安抚着车内乱糟糟叫着的小孩，一边透过车窗向外面看去，那是她只在照片中才见过的高楼大厦，霓虹灯与反射着阳光的落地窗玻璃。

 

一群人刚刚来这片草地上没超过半个小时，姬莉叶为他们做好的点心才从竹篮中拿出来放到野餐布上的餐盘里，尼禄把一群钻进花丛里玩闹的小孩子一个个逮来汇合在一起，随后他的余光内，原本平静的天空中爆发出一股强大的靛蓝色光波。

 

他还未来得及反应，两个熟悉无比的身影从里面掉了出来，维吉尔似乎早有准备，立马魔人化张开了翅膀，而那个慢了半拍的老家伙只来得及做个缓冲就扑在地上。

 

但丁的头发比以前更长了，在魔界也没人在乎他的外表形象，他就更懒得打理自己，用不知道是哪个倒霉恶魔身上抽下来的筋草草在脑后扎了个马尾。胡子倒是有剃过，但参差不齐。

 

尼禄不敢再继续看但丁了，他移开了视线。

 

他的父亲刚刚恢复人形站直了身体，就与儿子对上了视线。

 

两双相似的眼瞳相交，两颗蓝色的星辰产生碰撞，尼禄的眼神纯粹而明亮，直率的注视这突然出现在眼前的父亲，那里面有痛苦、不可置信还有逃避的冲动，维吉尔像被飞溅的火星烫到，他首先移开了视线。

 

他想过很多遍他们回来的景象，比如某天出现在他车库的门口，就像他与那个混蛋老爹第一次不愉快的见面那样，或者很久很久以后，直到自己死掉也不会再见到他们。

 

尼禄脑中有那么一小块不正常的思想，他甚至觉得死去也不会见到他们甚至更为轻松一些，不用想现在这样，发现真的等到这对双胞胎回来时，丧失了用面部表达感情的能力。

 

他看见这两个人的那一刻，暂停了一年的绞痛渐渐漫上心头，尼禄觉得自己应该对他们展开一个惊讶的笑容，但他笑不出来，只能维持着僵硬的脸皮。

 

可他还是个单纯的人，不会隐藏他颤动的眼神，当尼禄第一次与维吉尔视线相交时，亲生父亲就已经通过这心灵的窗户窥探到了什么，但维吉尔对于孩子的小心思一无所知，他没有在尼禄16岁后陪伴，自然也不会知晓前因后果。

 

“这真的……太酷了！尼禄，这真的太酷了！”

 

孩子们首先打破了他们三个亲人之间难以言说的尴尬氛围，他们从刚刚炫目的场面中回过神，用狂热的眼神望向两个半魔，每个孩子都有过自己有变身、长出翅膀的超能力的梦想，而且真魔人形态在飞行中带着星星点点的光，孩子们很给面子的忽略了但丁狼狈的落地方式，满脑子都是刚刚他们发光变身的场景。

 

值得庆幸的是，他们好歹还有自我把控的能力，没有一溜烟的丢下尼禄上前看个清楚。

 

姬莉叶对着尼禄惊喜的笑道：“他们回来了，尼禄！”

 

但丁在阔别一年之后仍然没有任何不适感，他看见自己的大侄子就是一个拥抱，尼禄浑身僵硬，一步也不敢动，老家伙抱了抱觉得还不够，又在他脑门上附送了一个吻。

 

“尼禄，再次看见你真高兴。”他说道。

 

“……你快勒死我了，”尼禄瓮声瓮气的回答，“而且你闻上去像是挑大粪的。”

 

这孩子一点也不热情，还是那么尖牙利嘴，这毫不留情的形容词明显伤了他的心。

 

他盯着面前长了一岁的男孩，捂着胸口问：“孩子，这可真伤人，你就没有别的话对我说了？”

 

“有，这新发型不错哈，以及我恨你，老混蛋。”尼禄翻了个白眼，现在这幅样子搞得他像被抛弃多年的怨妇，恶心透顶。

 

青年不想被探究的眼神戳出一个洞，他把浑身散发血腥气的但丁推开，就看见他的父亲一直保持默不作声的姿态站在身后。

 

他的父亲明显不习惯这种场景，他一生没有和小孩子打过交道，而叽叽喳喳的小家伙们围在他身边，用滴溜溜的大眼睛渴望的看着他，这使他头疼又手足无措，尼禄看见他的大拇指不安的在阎魔刀的护手上来回摩擦着。

 

“那你们出现的正好，姬莉叶做了点心，可以一起吃。”

 

尼禄简单的丢下这句话，把孩子一个个拎着带回到野餐布那里。

 

“尼禄尼禄，你以后也可以变成那样吗？”被拽着胳膊的弗利欧恋恋不舍的问，“他们是你的亲戚吗？”

 

“他们是我的……父亲和……叔叔。”

 

尼禄说的一点儿也不情愿，他根本不想面对这个事实。

 

姬莉叶做了鸡肉三明治，还有一些糖果和饼干、巧克力，孩子们不喜欢吃主餐，中意味道甜美的东西，对这三明治之外的零嘴抢来抢去，尼禄坐在草地上，把食物递给双胞胎，让他们尝尝。

 

但丁刚刚在房车上洗了手（如果没有清洁就拿脏手碰食物，尼禄宁愿让他饿死），接过三明治吃了一口，便捂住了脸。

 

但丁阔别了一年的人界食物，这鸡肉的口感、酸甜的番茄片、脆生的生菜叶、松软的切片面包，这就是他回到人界的动力之一，他现在无比怀念自己的披萨和草莓圣代，他这种感觉就像是犯了烟瘾，那两个迷人的小可爱，他已经迫不及待让它们跳进自己的嘴巴里。

 

维吉尔像个丧失味觉多年的重病患者，他把这些放进嘴里的表现看上去和生吃恶魔肉没什么两样，不过但丁却通过他有些抖动的眉毛察觉出这家伙内心的快乐。

 

“好吃就说赞美的话，维吉，”但丁毫不在意自己会不会被报复，大胆的开着玩笑，“尼禄不是那么刻薄的人，他是你儿子。”

 

实际上这是姬莉叶做的，尼禄在内心补充道，道谢应该对她说才是。

 

不过尼禄没有继续看向他们，他的父亲一直注意着他，这不是什么好体验，这会使他尴尬和不安，他实在受不了三个人中微妙的气氛，即使但丁一直在说些魔界的轶事，诸如恶魔血味道尝起来就像混入猪血的油漆、蜥蜴类恶魔特别多的原因是它们没有生殖隔离互相杂交出诸多的品种等等来排解苦闷的气氛也无济于事，尼禄看着姬莉叶辛苦做出色泽诱人散发奶香气息的点心毫无食欲，在这种持续的注视下离开了他们，回到了房车上。

 

“我原本只是想排解一下你们之间尴尬的气氛，”但丁看着尼禄可以称得上是落荒而逃的背影，“但很失败啊。”

 

“你才是尴尬的源头，但丁，”维吉尔的眼神根本没有转到他笨拙的胞弟身上，“你一直不会说话，和小时候一模一样。”

 

见尼禄离开，没人照看的小屁孩们大了胆子靠近但丁，这位穿着红色外套的大叔之前来看望他们几次，还与他们做游戏。但维吉尔就陌生的很，而且浑身上下都写着别靠近，孩子们也搞不懂这位尼禄的父亲为何如此冷淡，他们本能的离他远一些。

 

一开始只是一个孩子偷偷摸摸的摸着但丁的衣服，见但丁没有反应后他用力的拽了拽。

 

“小心点，毛头小子，这衣服很贵的。”但丁提醒道。

 

“那个，能再变一次吗？”孩子眨巴着大眼睛看着他，“像龙一样！好酷！”

 

“恐怕不行，变这个挺费魔力的，”但丁倒是干脆的拒绝，“而且产生的冲击波会把你们全部炸飞，我想姬莉叶也不愿意看见这副景象？”

 

周围的孩子都发出失望的叹息声，那孩子一边踢着脚下的石子一边嘟囔：“尼禄哥哥也没怎么变过，福图纳已经没有什么强大的恶魔了。”

 

他说的这话提醒了但丁。他问这群身高参差不齐的小孩们：“尼禄去年过得怎样？”

 

这些孩子都是纯洁无邪的，他们总是有话直说，其中一个女孩皱了皱眉，嘀咕道：“尼禄哥哥……我感觉他不大好。”

 

“是吗？看不出来。”弗利欧吐了吐舌头，觉得她太敏感。

 

“我昨天还帮忙和他一起照顾花圃，”另一个男孩插话道，“尼禄哥哥一直很精神，也没有见他难过的时候。”

 

“哎呀，你们这群人，”女孩被明显的质疑声惹恼了，“这是直觉！女生的第六感！”

 

接下来但丁与维吉尔被男生与女生的吵闹声包围了。

 

一言未发的维吉尔显然受不了这样的环境，这些嘈杂的声音对他来说如同低等恶魔吱呀乱叫的嗡嗡声，却也无法像对待恶魔那样对待他们，所以他自行离开，跑去另一边的树林躲着了。对于小孩子就是恶魔的形容但丁早有体会，但他无法像他老哥一样悠闲自在，想去哪儿就去哪儿，这边只剩下了姬莉叶和这群小屁孩，他也溜了万一出了意外，尼禄第一个先把他打个半死。

 

但丁的脸颊仿佛回忆起了一年前的剧痛，他不由自主的在腮帮子的位置揉了揉。

 

尼禄来到车上，妮可正躲着众人坐在驾驶座上翘着二郎腿吸烟。

 

“小朋友，你的家长终于回来了。”妮可这时还没有把嘴上的烟吸完，看见尼禄进来依旧我行我素地吞云吐雾。

 

她口中的小朋友坐回副驾驶的座位，马上把车窗滑下，趴在窗框上用力呼吸，任由烟味从他身后传过来，像极了大型宠物狗。

 

妮可盯着这人的背影，深吸一口烟，烟的火光亮了又暗，她把一口烟吐出来，尼禄直接被这口烟呛的连连咳嗽，他白色的脑袋因为喉咙和鼻腔的刺痒而瑟缩，浑身颤抖，接着头也不回的骂了句脏话。

 

抽烟的罪魁祸首一边嬉笑一边观察，发现即使如此这位恶魔混血也没有要下车的意思，妮可自认为这口烟的力度可以达到完美的驱魔效果，而尼禄宁可在这里趴着、忍受妮可的恶作剧，也不愿意从座位上离开。

 

他只是在这里固执的趴着，自己和自己斗气似的。妮可看出来了，他这是钻进了牛角尖，看样子是不想再面对自己的两位家长。

 

妮可和尼禄相处了不长的时间，却知道这小伙子最擅长就是钻牛角尖，他会因为一句“累赘”记恨上一个多月，成为支撑着他前进下去的动力，报复打击他不靠谱的叔叔；而他那奇葩老爹的初次见面礼就是为他带来了长久的幻肢痛，导致他一看见维吉尔手就反射性的藏在身后。一直到现在他的家长们回来了，好像一切都没发生轻飘飘的和他搭话。

 

她好像懂了尼禄的心态，终于这位吸烟人士磕完了烟，把它掐灭在烟灰缸里，拿起一旁的报纸粗略的翻了翻，向那边的自闭青年搭话：“你要是想骂人可以尽情的骂，想哭我也不拦着你。”

 

妮可说的没错，他不仅仅想骂人，也确实有哭的冲动，若在一年之前他虽然不会在别人面前哇哇大哭，但还是会为了他们两个、他们之间该死的血缘关系在深夜落泪，现在他哭够了，累了，不想再流眼泪了。

 

他大脑充血和维吉尔打的那一场中可是放纵的使劲骂，但他刚刚看他父亲的眼神，却什么也说不出来了。

 

尼禄与维吉尔的关系十分一般，也就是比陌生人好上那么一些的程度，这还是他刨去断手事件后的结论。可他的父亲试探性询问的眼神让他煎熬，这家伙不应该这样，他应该表现的再冷酷一些，而不是这样尝试了解他的儿子，但丁那个老头子更是像什么也没发生一样嘻嘻哈哈。

 

但这不是他们的错，这是尼禄自己的问题，他从未对别人说过他的小心思，在他十六岁的时候，就已经埋下了祸端的种子，一无所知的等着它发芽。

 

这不只是他走后的这一年，在更久之前他都为这段感情挣扎。

 

这个时候尼禄才悲哀的发现自己居然没有一个可以诉说的对象——除了妮可。

 

他想说，我喜欢但丁，我喜欢我的叔叔，我想和他在床上发生性关系、和他激烈的亲吻，直到他彻底的占有自己。

 

可他不会对妮可说的，即使他怎样拐弯抹角、遮遮掩掩的询问她，从她那里得到建议，也会被一眼看破。妮可是个聪明的女孩，她比尼禄的年龄还来的小，但已经比他成熟许多，无论是在制造“艺术品”还是与人交谈上都十分聪慧，尼禄相信自己可以从她那里得到有用的开导与建议，同时也要承受秘密被揭穿的裸露感。

 

也许妮可会心生厌恶，会痛斥他，甚至对他整个人改观，尼禄拿捏不准，他无法承受意外的后果，这个时候他才真正的承认，妮可已经成为他生活在或不可缺的好友了，这是他人生意义上第一个朋友。

 

他承担不了意外的后果，所以尼禄最终选择了沉默。

 

“啊，去年你搞的那些花不是开的挺好的吗，”妮可又把一支烟叼上，但没点火，“不如给他们看看？”

 

经过妮可的刻意提醒，尼禄终于开始面对这档子事了。

 

去年夏天，他开始向福图纳的花匠学习种花，买来花苗，把它植入松软的土地里。起初只是一小块空闲的土地被搁置在后院里，尼禄望向别人家的院落，那边比自己的菜园丰富靓丽的多，自己家人多，他们就选择了种上蔬菜填补口粮的空缺，没有余力再搞这些额外的景色了。

 

妮可见到一个大男人拿着小铲子刨土，这与她印象中手持喷火大剑砍个爽的勇猛形象产生严重的割裂感，这场面十分滑稽。那时的尼禄刚刚把花苗买回来，正在松土，挖个小坑把花苗埋进去，但恶魔猎人从未做过园丁的工作，虽然带着橡胶手套，但他的动作太粗暴，扬起的尘土覆盖在脸上，让本来白皙的皮肤脏兮兮一片。

 

“怎么突然想起来种花了，你是闲的没事干？”妮可从屋内拿了个苹果来啃，一边咬一边问。

 

尼禄支支吾吾，没有回答妮可的调侃。而妮可虽然很想提醒尼禄手下留情别再挖坑了，这范围对于花苗来说着实过大了，但妮可乐于看见尼禄出丑，所以她什么也没说，嘎吱一口咬上自己的苹果。

 

那些花苗经过几轮摧残后有惊无险的活下来并茁壮成长，并在一个星期前陆续绽放花朵，现在正是花期最盛的时候。

 

或许得鼓起勇气说一说了。

 

但丁在尼禄身上看来看去，尼禄低着头，像个犯错的小孩，但丁想习惯性地伸手摸一摸青年有些毛茸茸的白色脑袋，但他及时把手伸到了背后，克制住了自己。

 

“我知道，这样真的很矫情，”尼禄终于受不了诡异的气氛，气急败坏的用靴子顶刨着草地的土，带着一根植物的根茎。好吧一个平时以杀恶魔为生的家伙想种花这件事本来就诡异的要命，“爱来不来，待会儿晚上我们就回去了。”

 

“害什么羞，你撒撒娇向维吉尔说去，我就不去了，”但丁说，“赏花这种事情倒是很符合他的性格。”

 

“为——”

 

“他比我更需要你，”但丁及时说道，他犹疑着，还是选择把手拍在尼禄肩膀上，“从你的人际关系开始，帮个忙，尼禄。”

 

尼禄知道但丁指的是什么，他的父亲与这个世界是割裂的，毫不融合，他也希望自己能帮助到维吉尔，但是不对，不是现在。尼禄睁着那双与但丁更为相似的眼瞳，里面满是愕然。随后青年把张开的嘴缓缓闭上，喉结上下滚动，把说到一半的疑问像吞入锋利而细碎的刀片艰难又疼痛地咽回嗓子里。

 

但丁更加觉得自己烂透了，他总是这样，总是不得不，不得不去伤害一些东西。

**Author's Note:**

> 下章为4N时期的回忆


End file.
